Power Rangers Danger Force
Power Rangers Danger Force is a Action-Comedy fan-made series. It is created by RPZUndertaker44229. Plot In the City of Belleville, a local hero named Danger Force Captain protects the city from danger everyday. But the Monscary's starts to rise and plans to destroy the whole city and Danger Force Captain can't handle all of them himself. So Ray (known as "Danger Force Captain") decided to hire 5 high school kids named Matthew, Pascal, Mackenzie, Bryan, and Jenny to become the Danger Force Rangers, and together, they will stop the Monscary's from destroying the whole city. Characters Main Main article: Danger Force Rangers Allies * Ben * Cody Brett Supporting characters * Larry Howard * Sam Howard * Marco Robert * Todd * Alexandra Howard * Hanna (Season 4) Minor Characters * Perry Lang * Susan Lang * Freddy * Ian * Clyde * Logan Kenela Villains Main * Dr. Monsterlord * Migeneral (Season 1-3) * Head Butcher (Season 1-2) * Dexters (Foot soldiers) * Deberry (Season 1-2) * Mandy (Season 1-3) * Lenna (Season 3-4) * Rondo (Season 3-4) * Zachary (Season 3-4) Monscary * Season 1 ** The Abductor (1-2) ** Duel Boi ** Trashlitter ** Burner Bill ** Fire Bomber ** Mastermindlamp ** Beamfire ** Stealcuum ** Ringerhead ** Fencer ** Jackie ** Lifestory (17-18) ** Chessrookie * Season 2 ** Bishopspike ** Chairer ** Tabler ** Furious Hammer ** Wigger ** BottleBottle ** Questionknight ** Fightermighty ** Poolhead ** Houndpounder (11-12) ** Flunker ** CamCam ** Mystical ** Fentran * Season 3 ** Spikepike ** Chard ** Bigmouth ** Planto ** Wordchopper ** Wildquake ** The Abductor ** Kingjacker ** Pinpen ** Tikplode ** Turbola ** Jailerball ** Lenzane * Season 4 ** Hipper Bro's ** Dobface ** Kromo ** Surge ** Dancza ** Craftdrawmaker Others Cooper Family * K.C Cooper * Ernie Cooper * Judy Cooper * Craig Cooper * Kira Cooper Allies * Marisa Miller * Emma Ross * Ravi Ross * Zuri Ross * Lou Hockhauser * Destiny Baker * Matteo Silva * Finn Sawyer The Other Side * Zane Willis Arsenal Transformation Devices * Danger Morphers ◆◆◆◆◆ * Smart Danger Morphers ◆◆ * Animal Danger Changer ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons and Team Weapons * Mega Danga Bazooka ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Danga-Sword ◆ ** Mighty-Trigger ◆ ** Powerful-Hammer ◆ ** Slicer-Ax ◆ ** Ultrasonic-Claws ◆ * Electric Danga Slicer ◆ Sidearms * Animal Danger Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Main (Season 1-2) * Ultra-Rainbow Danga Megazord ** Extreme Super Danga Megazord *** Super Danga Megazord **** Danga Megazord ***** Danga Red Zord ***** Danga Blue Zord ***** Danga Yellow Zord ***** Danga Green Zord ***** Danga Pink Zord **** Diesel Fuel Danga Megazord ***** Diesel Zord ***** Car Zord ***** Tank Zord *** Builder-Armed Megazord **** Builder Orange Zord *** Shield Danga Zord *** Drill Danga Zord *** Police Danga Zord *** Fire Danga Zord *** Super-Gold Danga Zord Main (Season 3-4) * Ultra-Animal Megazord ** Animal Wild-King Axe Megazord *** Animal Wild-King Megazord **** Animal King-Giraffe Megazord ***** Animal King Megazord ****** Red Eagle Cube Zord ****** Blue Shark Cube Zord ****** Yellow Lion Cube Zord ***** Giraffe Cube Zord **** Animal Wild-Drill Megazord ***** Animal Wild Megazord ****** Red Gorilla Cube Zord ****** Green Cube Elephant Zord ****** White Cube Tiger Zord ***** Cube Drill Zord *** Brown Bear/Axe Cube Zord **** Animal World Megazord ***** Black Rhino Cube Zord ***** Gold Crocodile Zord ***** Silver Wolf Cube Zord **** Animal Bat Cube Zord *** Red Whale Cube Zord/Animal Whale Megazord Alternative Combination * Police Danga Megazord * Diesel-Fire Fuel Megazord * Tank Danga Megazord * Drill-Danga Megazord * Build-Drill Megazord * Builder-Armed Tank Megazord * Builder Danga Megazord * Super Shield Danga Megazord * Animal King Megazord 1*5*4 * Animal Wild Megazord 6*2*3 * Animal Wild-Drill Megazord 6*2*3 Episodes Main article: List of episodes of Power Rangers Danger Force Trivia * This is the first Power Rangers series to feature an Orange Ranger See Also * Ressha Sentai ToQger - ''Super Sentai ''counterpart * Doubutsu Sentai Zyouhger - ''Super Sentai ''counterpart